


1.04: Reunion

by JustLikeTheSong



Series: NYC Spin-Off 'Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) For their first official anniversary as girlfriends, Brittany and Santana take a trip to L.A. and visit Mercedes and Puck.</p><p>(2) Kurt and Blaine observe Rachel and Finn falling apart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troubletones Reunion

“I’m so excited,” [Brittany ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbekbyTY1O1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg)said, clasping [Santana](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbefvlgNer1qeds6ko1_500.jpg)'s hand tightly, “I haven’t been on a plane since we went to New York for Nationals in junior year.  And since the invention of the plane, human kind is now truly equal to our avian friends.”

Santana laughed and leaned forward, checking to see if Brittany’s seatbelt was done up just as the warning light turned on.

“And I’ve missed Mercedes so much,” Brittany continued, “none of our group numbers sound right at the end any more.  And she was my favorite go-to person for gossip.”

“Hmm,” Santana replied, smiling a little at the thought of seeing Mercedes before she leaned closer to her girlfriend to tease her a little, “but you’re not at all excited to spend some one-on-one time with me for our anniversary?”

Brittany rolled her eyes fondly.  ”Santana, you know I am.  We have so many anniversaries.  The first time we kissed, the first time we had sex with no boys around, our first real date, when we officially became girlfriends…I love celebrating them all with you.”  She gave Santana a quick, playful kiss, ducking her head and smiling.  ”And all the ones in the future that we’ll have, too.  I wish my time machine was finished construction so I could go see them now.”  She looked out the plane window as if she could see into their future.  

Santana smiled, fighting to keep a ridiculous, sappy grin off her face.  ”You haven’t been working on the time machine more than your homework, though, right?”

Brittany shook her head.  ”I’ve been working really hard with Ms. Pillsbury.  And I brought everything that’s due next week with me.”

“Good,” Santana said, “I did, too.  We can go to some pretentious cafe where people drink juice made from grass and have our own study date.”

Brittany squirmed down in her seat, resting her head on Santana’s shoulder.  ”I want flower-juice,” she said happily.

***

[Mercedes](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mda5lj79js1r4uvboo9_r1_250.gif) was waiting for them in the airport with a big grin and a purple sign that said “Troubletones Reunion!” in gold letters.  Brittany ran forward to give her a big hug.  Santana hung back, playing it cool until Mercedes gave her a knowing look and opened her arms, beckoning her forward with a couple flutters of her fingers.  She smiled big and let herself be folded into Mercedes’s warm embrace.  She and Brittany both agreed that Mercedes hugs were great, in part because her boobs were nothing to sneeze at.

“Okay, I know it’s your guys’ anniversary, and I’ll let you have your romantic couple time, but it’s also the anniversary of when the Troubletones started up, so we are going to celebrate!” Mercedes said, grabbing Brittany’s suitcase and lugging it behind her.  ”There’s so much I want to show you; you’re going to love L.A.  And Puck wants to meet up with us for drinks…”

Santana looked at Brittany, whose eyes were shining with excitement.  They’d make time for Mercedes and Puck and homework, but nothing was going to stop her from making their trip romantic.  Being in a long-distance relationship meant they didn’t get to see each other nearly enough as it was, but the anniversary of when they became an official couple demanded it.

***

“So how’s everyone in New York?” Mercedes asked [Santana](http://s3.amazonaws.com/curvio/app/public/system/screenshots/5082/original/Santana%20Blue%20and%20Black%20Floral%20Mini%20Tube%20Dress.jpg?1352390203).  ”I miss you guys all the time.”

Santana took a sip of her virgin margarita.  ”Kurt and Blaine are obnoxiously in love, as usual.  Mike’s really loving Julliard.  Rachel is…well, kind of going nuts, but that’s nothing new.”

[Puck](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbfz4jBtw81rbhpjzo1_500.png) rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer, obtained with a convincing fake I.D.  ”And how’s everyone back in Lima?” He asked [Brittany](http://s3.amazonaws.com/curvio/app/public/system/screenshots/5079/original/Britanny%20Black%20Lace%20Dress.jpg?1352390063), his eyes sliding to Mercedes briefly as she suddenly became very interested in a napkin on the table.  Mercedes and Sam had decided to take a break for the year, since they were separated by so much distance, and to see where they stood next summer.  Puck had asked Sam to join him in L.A. and help with the pool cleaning business after he graduated.  Santana knew the pain and longing of loving someone you couldn’t really be with, but she thought maybe they had a shot to be together again eventually.

“It’s kind of weird,” Brittany mused, “it’s like half my family is gone and Mr. Schue married someone with a bunch of kids that I don’t know.  But Artie and Tina don’t have nearly as much drama or sappy duets as Finn and Rachel did, so I think they’ll be good co-captains this year.  And they put me in charge of choreography!”

Brittany looked so proud and happy, Santana couldn’t resist reaching for her hand under the table.  She didn’t let their hands stay there, though, choosing instead to bring them up to rest on the table.  She suddenly remembered the date they were on when they became an official couple at Breadstix.  No napkins necessary now.

“Well, enough about everyone not cool enough to be here,” Santana said, noting the wistful look on Mercedes’s face.  She raised her glass.  ”A toast to the baddest bitches in L.A.,” she proclaimed, winking at Brittany, who batted Puck’s hand away when he tried to raise his beer bottle.

Mercedes giggled as she lowered her glass.  ”It’s pretty amazing that we made it out of Lima.  We’re following our dreams!  Me in L.A., you in New York,” she nodded at Santana, “it feels so good to be making my own way through the world, making my own choices, calling the shots in my own life.”

“It’s pretty awesome,” Santana agreed, “even if I’m gonna have to wait to see if my decision to live with Berry and the Bow Tie Husbands was a good one…still, it’s amazing to feel like my life is actually  _starting_  outside of Crapsack Lima.”

“You know what?” Mercedes asked, glancing towards the karaoke machine.  ”We need to sing about it.”

“It wouldn’t be a real Troubletones reunion if we didn’t,” Santana smirked.  Brittany nodded.

“Let’s do it!” She said with a smile, but Santana tilted her head when she noticed the strain on her girlfriend’s face.

“Blow me away, ladies,” Puck called after them as they swaggered up to the stage and Mercedes selected a song.

They fell into their standard formation, Mercedes in the center with Santana and Brittany a little further back on either side, swaying their hips as the [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lPQZni7I18) started.

“ _Question: tell me what you think about me_ ,” Mercedes sang, “ _I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings._ ” She tossed her hair, her earrings sparkling in the stage lights.

They all grinned at each other, executing some simple dance moves as the song continued.

“ _All the women who are independent_ ,” Santana belted out.

“ _Throw your hands up at me!_ ” Brittany and Mercedes sang in reply.

The crowd was whistling and cheering now, none louder than Puck.  Brittany stepped forward to take the bridge, dropping down low, mic in hand.

“ _Troubletones, wassup? You in the house, sure ‘nuff.  We’ll break these people off,_ Lima _-style!_ ”  She tossed a defiant sort of look over her shoulder as she got back up, and Santana frowned.

They finished the song to enthusiastic applause and catcalls, and Puck ordered a round of drinks on him before insisting Santana sing with him, as they’d never had a duet over three years in glee club together.  Santana cast a questioning look at Brittany as she made her way back to the stage, but Brittany’s eyes were fixed firmly on her lap.

***

“Are you okay?” Santana asked as [she and Brittany](http://24.media.tumblr.com/0a9a30605944928f7086b9c88fe935dc/tumblr_mtporohLF21ryur8yo5_500.png) got ready for bed, brushing their teeth and wiping off make up in Mercedes’s tiny bathroom.  ”You seemed upset at the karaoke bar.”

Brittany shrugged her shoulders.  ”I just feel like…you’re this beautiful butterfly, but I’m still a caterpillar.  And we used to be warm and safe in the same cocoon, but you don’t want to be there any more, and I’m still stuck there, alone.”

“Britt,” Santana said softly, taking her hand, “you’ve always been a butterfly.  I was the one wrapped up in a cocoon, scared and trying to stay safe.  Until I realized how much happier it was out in the open with you.”

“It’s just that you and Mercedes are in college and in big cities, and I couldn’t even graduate,” Brittany said, and tears began to fall from her eyes.  ”A-aren’t you…don’t you feel embarrassed that your girlfriend isn’t even as smart as Finn Hudson?”

“Hey,” Santana admonished gently, pulling Brittany into a hug, “you are way smarter than that sack of potatoes.  You know he used to cheat off of you in math class?” She pressed a kiss to Brittany’s shoulder when she felt her girlfriend return the hug.  ”But while everyone was so concerned about Finn’s whiny ass last year, they all failed to help you…even me,” she admitted, “but that’s not gonna happen this year.  You will graduate this year, Britt, and I’ll help any way I can.  And then we can be independent women together.  Okay?”

“Okay,” Brittany said with a sniffle, but Santana didn’t mind when she rubbed her likely runny nose against her shoulder.

“Now, we have to endure Mercedes’s air mattress tonight, but we have a hotel room all to ourselves tomorrow.”  Santana booped Brittany on the nose.  ”So let’s get plenty of sleep so we’ll have lots of energy then.”

But Santana found it a little difficult to fall asleep after the heated look Brittany gave her in response.

***

After dinner at a swanky restaurant the next day, [Brittany](http://images.sugarscape.com/userfiles/image/APRIL2011/Amy/HeatherMorris5.jpg) and [Santana](http://t3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQmSxFT9WaWbg5Byz_2adSrFx6fvP36vs-qyfxGO1nxZltTEsIcLGtNjOZ4) stopped to get a drink at a lounge [Mercedes](http://pics.wikifeet.com/Amber-Riley-Feet-593620.jpg) sometimes sang at for tips.  They cuddled in a corner booth, waving at Mercedes when she came out on stage.

“I’d like to dedicate this first song to my friends, Santana and Brittany, who are celebrating their first anniversary tonight,” Mercedes told the room, “Congratulations, you guys, and I hope you like the [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_raVBtLYnM).”

“ _Looking out on the morning rain, I used to feel uninspired…_ ”

As Mercedes sang, Santana soon had to blink away tears, smiling tremulously as Brittany kissed her palm and then her lips.  Mercedes looked and sounded beautiful as always, but Santana couldn’t take her eyes off her amazing girlfriend for long.

“ _When my soul was in the lost and found, you came along to claim it.  I didn’t know just what was wrong with me, til your kiss helped me name it…_ ”

Brittany pulled her up to dance and they swayed close.  Santana rested her head on Brittany’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“ _Now I’m no longer doubtful of what I’m livin’ for, cause if I make you happy, I don’t need to do more…_ ”

When they fell on their hotel bed together later that night, exchanging feverish kisses, hands roaming and caressing, it really did feel like the most natural thing in the world.

 

 

“ _You make me feel like a natural woman!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs
> 
> Independent Women pt. I (Destiny's Child) by Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany
> 
> Natural Woman (Carole King - Aretha Franklin's version) by Mercedes


	2. Meant To Be

When [Blaine](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meujcr4snw1qilqg8.png) finished getting ready for school and walked into the kitchen, he found [Kurt](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meujd2xpgX1qilqg8.png) by the stove, flipping over eggs.  Bacon sizzled in another pan and a bowl of freshly chopped fruit sat on the counter.  He walked up to him and slipped his arms around his waist, smiling against his shoulder as he tilted his head down and placed a kiss there.

“Mmmm…smells good.”

“Hey sleepyhead,” Kurt said, turning over the last egg before he moved to face Blaine, giving him a kiss, “I thought a hearty breakfast might…smooth things over this morning.”

As if on cue, [Rachel](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5d10d5dac6254162dd1b2aee356ec845/tumblr_mjondwanPg1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) emerged from her room.

“You two were quiet last night,” Kurt called across the loft to her as Blaine pulled away to arrange some toast to make up sandwiches, “thank God.  I love you both but I just don’t want to hear that.”

Rachel shushed them, eyes wide, and scurried over.

“We didn’t do anything.  He didn’t touch me; he just laid there.  It was so awkward,” she whispered, her eyes flitting back to her room.

“Well, can you really blame him?” Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

“Hi Finn,” Blaine called, trying to alert Kurt and Rachel to [Finn](http://media.tumblr.com/8f188759b393913d07eca20483e5b951/tumblr_inline_mqjfff0Lx91qz4rgp.png)'s presence.

“Hey,” Finn mumbled, slouching out of Rachel’s room.  He paused at the other end of the loft, and a long stretch of silence followed.

“Um, well,” Blaine said, looking at Finn and Rachel’s pained expressions, “Kurt and I were just going to…”

“Take our breakfast down to the park and watch the drug deals go down,” Kurt said brightly, slipping the bacon and egg sandwiches into a container and picking up his satchel.

Blaine wasn’t sure what to make of the situation between Finn and Rachel.  They were often prone to dramatics, and Kurt didn’t seem too worried, but the way Finn had left Rachel hanging for months, combined with the scene they’d walked in on the night previous – Brody and Rachel with signs of a make out all over their faces and a very upset-looking Finn – had him pretty concerned.

***

“This was a great idea,” Kurt said against his lips, craning his neck so he could keep kissing Blaine over his shoulder as he fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door to the loft.  Blaine squeezed his hips and hummed in anticipation.  “With Finn here, he and Rachel will either be fighting or pawing at each other all the time, and we’re not going to have any private time over the next few days.  We’re just lucky he’s at NYADA with her today.  A little afternoon delight is definitely on today’s menu.”

They stumbled inside, Blaine unwrapping Kurt’s scarf so he could have access to his neck while Kurt made quick work on the buttons of Blaine’s cardigan.  Blaine backed Kurt up against the wall, kicking the door shut with his foot and scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin of Kurt’s throat.

“Wai – aaaaah,” Kurt shivered, placing his hands on Blaine’s chest, “Blaine, wait.”

Panting a little, Blaine drew back, cupping Kurt’s cheek.  “What’s wrong?”

Kurt’s eyes were wide with fear.  “There’s someone in the apartment.”

They listened for a moment, and Blaine could hear a shuffling noise coming from Rachel’s area of the apartment.

“Oh God,” Kurt hissed, “we’re being burgled!”

Just as Blaine’s gaze began to dart around the room in search of some weapon to use for self-defense, [Finn](http://media.tumblr.com/e3060bdd8238d3422b8bbb18e5e8ea05/tumblr_inline_mqjfidhh0N1qz4rgp.png) poked his head out of Rachel’s room.

“Oh,” he said, his cheeks coloring, “sorry.”

Blaine felt Kurt slump against the wall.  “Finn, what are you doing here?  I thought you were with Rachel!”

Finn frowned and looked down at the floor.

“You observed our dance class this morning,” Blaine said, “and I thought you were shadowing all of Rachel’s classes today.”

Finn shrugged his shoulder.  “I was sitting in her acting class listening to them talk about tayblows, and it was just really obvious I didn’t belong there.  I didn’t really see the point of staying the rest of the day.”

Kurt sighed, and Blaine moved so he could go over to his step-brother.

“What’s going on with you, Finn?  You disappear for months, not talking to anyone, not me, not your own mother, and then you just show up out of the blue?  I mean, I’m happy to see you, but obviously something’s not right.”

“I’ve been trying to find myself,” Finn mumbled, “I guess coming to New York, seeing Rachel…I thought it would help.  But it seems like it’s making it worse.”

“She’s been missing you like crazy,” Blaine interjected.  He didn’t think it was fair for Finn to go on thinking that Rachel had easily moved on from him.  It wasn’t fair to either of them.  “Last night, I know –“

Finn shook his head angrily.  “No, you don’t know, Blaine.  You guys don’t know.  I just feel…” He let out a huff of breath.

Kurt regarded him for a moment.  “You remember in our sophomore year, when you were so frustrated and stressed out with all that Quinn and pregnancy stuff?”

“Why are you reminding me of this, Kurt?” Finn complained.

“Remember how singing about it helped you understand and express your feelings better?  You were in glee club for three years, Finn, but graduating doesn’t mean music can’t still help you.”

Finn’s mouth quirked up into a half-smile.  “Yeah.  You’re right.  Thanks, little bro,” he said, giving Kurt a hug and then picking out a [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TLK-i2X9zw) on his iPod.

_“I know what you’re doing, I see it all too clear.  I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears…”_

Kurt and Blaine resigned themselves to sitting on the couch as Finn sang out his anger and bitterness.  Blaine felt frustrated for him, but he also felt frustration because of him.  He’d witnessed the fallout for Rachel over the summer, let her cry into his shoulder more than once, walked in on Kurt sharing a pint of soy-based ice cream with her on several occasions just so she didn’t have to feel alone in her sadness.

Finn continued to sing, yelling out the words to the empty room, and probably imagining Rachel was there to be yelled at.  Kurt leaned over and murmured in his ear, “Talk about a mood killer.”

***

“You realize we’ve basically been handed the role of chaperones for the evening, right?” [Blaine](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meujdelIYp1qilqg8.png) said to [Kurt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8oo2bG7i31qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) quietly on the most awkward double date he’d ever been on.  And that included one where the waitress mistook Blaine and Santana and Kurt and Brittany as the couples.

“Oh I know,” Kurt said breezily, taking a sip of his drink, “it’s obvious Rachel is in an internal state of panic and can’t handle being alone with Finn.”

They were at **Callbacks** , a popular NYADA hangout.  Natalie, a girl in Blaine’s script analysis class, had told him about it on his second day, and he and Kurt had checked it out the following week.  He couldn’t say no to a piano bar.

Now, though, he sat in his chair uncomfortably, reading the tension pouring off of [Rachel and Finn](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8orufluYR1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) in waves, especially since [Brody](http://www.gleeksource.com/getattachment/d84ae4c7-7dfa-4524-a030-9b0bd9913d86/12.png.aspx?width=400&height=204) had just joined their party.  After her attempt to introduce him to NYADA had failed so miserably, Rachel had declared that she wanted to show Finn how fun New York could be, and had insisted Kurt and Blaine come along.  Kurt seemed much more at ease than himself, though Blaine couldn’t figure out why.  This was his best friend and his step-brother falling apart at the seams, after all.

“Finn, the stage is free.  Why don’t you and I go sing a song?” Rachel said, her smile a little strained.

“No,” Finn said, sullen, “this is a NYADA place, right?  Well, I’m not exactly NYADA material.”  He nodded at Brody.  “Go sing a song with him.”

“But –“

“No, really, I insist.”  Rachel sighed at the stubborn set of Finn’s jaw and then raised her eyebrows at Brody.

“It would be my pleasure,” Brody said with a grin.

They took to the stage, and Rachel whispered in the pianist’s ear.

“This is dedicated to a wonderful man named Finn Hudson,” she said into the microphone as the [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqfuQcztHT8) started.

_“The day I first met you, you told me you’d never fall in love…”_

Blaine watched her and Brody sing, how Rachel tried to smile at Finn but then sometimes engaged with her singing partner.  He watched Finn’s mouth curl into a frown, his jaw clench and unclench.

_“…there’s no turning back now, baby, try to understand…”_

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked him.  “You seem a little…down.”

“I don’t think this is just a fight they’re having, Kurt,” Blaine told him in a low voice, “I think this is…really bad.  You seem so unconcerned.”

Kurt waved a hand.  “I forget that you weren’t around for break ups one and two, plus all the baby daddy drama back in the day.  This is what Rachel and Finn do.  Their relationship feeds off of angst and bad decisions.  I’m not saying it’s healthy, but trust me; I’ve tried worrying and helping in the past.  It just causes premature wrinkling.”

_“…let me give your heart a break…”_

Later, as they were walking through Battery Park and Finn and Rachel were clearly arguing up ahead of them, Kurt’s attitude changed.

“I guess with their almost-wedded bliss last year, I forgot how much they can hurt each other,” he sighed, watching them with concern as their fight grew more heated.  Blaine squeezed his hand comfortingly.  “And really, I wasn’t really Rachel’s friend the first two times they broke up.  In fact, the first time, I kind of hated her.  And had a crush on Finn.”

“Now it’s your best friend and your step-brother,” Blaine said.

“I’m relying on you to keep me from getting in the middle of this mess,” Kurt told him.  “Oh dear…”

They watched as Finn stormed away angrily and Rachel sat down on the edge of the nearest fountain, crying.

“I guess it’s damage control time,” Kurt said.

“I’ll go find Finn,” Blaine told him, “just make sure she gets home okay.”

***

[Blaine](http://media.melty.fr/media--image-429826-article-ajust_650.jpg) blinked awake later that night and glanced at the clock.  The neon letters told him 4:36 AM, and he let out a little groan, rolling out of bed, careful not to disturb Kurt’s sleep.

He was pouring a glass of water when [Rachel](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbevkyOcJ01qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) came creeping out of her room, pulling a small pink suitcase.  Blaine squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Rachel,” he whispered groggily, making her start, “what are you doing?  Where’s Finn?”

She tip-toed in her heels over to him, eyes still red and puffy, though she had done her make up.  “He left!  He snuck out in the middle of the night!” She hissed.  “I can’t take this anymore, Blaine!” She slammed her hand against the counter and then winced at the noise it made.  “I’m taking the train to Lima to talk to him.  I just…I can’t.” She said, her voice a whimper at the end, and her eyes were filling with tears when she rushed forward to give him a hug and then whirled around and stalked out of the apartment.

Kurt stirred when Blaine slid back into bed beside him.  He reached over, resting his hand on the curve of Blaine’s neck.  “Whuzzgoinon?”

“Um…” He didn’t want Kurt to wake up completely and worry when there was nothing he could do, but he didn’t want to lie, either.  “Rachel just left.  Finn snuck out sometime last night.”

“I know,” Kurt said, yawning, “I was still up when he left.”

“Rachel’s gone after him.”

Kurt shook his head.  “I just don’t know if they’re meant to be.  It shouldn’t be that hard to make it work.”

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt closer, pressing a kiss to his nose and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“I know one couple that’s meant to be,” Kurt mumbled sleepily, his eyes drooping shut again.

 

Suppressing a smile, Blaine whispered “I love you.”  He had a feeling he knew which couple Kurt was talking about.  And he agreed whole-heartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Barely Breathing (Duncan Sheik) by Finn
> 
> Give Your Heart A Break (Demi Lovato) by Rachel and Brody

**Author's Note:**

> Song Order: Independent Women pt. 1, Barely Breathing, Give Your Heart A Break, Natural Woman


End file.
